The current invention involves optional arrangements under the general method of microwave heating described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,771,786 (which is intended to be incorporated herein by reference), entitled "System of Cooking or Heating Food Products with Microwaves and Hot Oil," issued on Jun. 30, 1998 hereinafter referred to as "the invention" and outlined in the current invention by the current inventor. In "the invention", a general microwave heating is used simultaneously with hot oil heating to cook a food product rapidly. The food product is carried in an out of the region of combined microwave and hot oil heating by means of a carousel. It should be noted that the term "heating" used in the article not only means raising the temperature of a food product by heat but also means cooking a food product by means of the heating process.